1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fabricating photomasks for use in the manufacture of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to the fabrication of phase shifting photomasks, having light absorbing sidewalls, for use in submicron lithography techniques.
2. Related Applications
This application is related to co-pending applications entitled, "Phase Shifting Mask Structure with Absorbing/Attenuating Sidewalls for Improved Imaging", Ser. No. 007,638, filed Jan. 21, 1993, and copending application entitled, "Phase Shifting Mask Structure with Multilayer Optical Coating for Improved Transmission", Ser. No. 607,639, filed Jan. 21, 1993.
3. Prior Art
Various techniques are known in the prior art for manufacturing devices on a semiconductor wafer, such as a silicon wafer. Typically, lithography processes are utilized to overlay a pattern(s) onto the wafer. Each pattern provides for selected portions of the wafer to undergo a particular lithographic process, such as deposition, etch, implant, etc. Photomasks (masks) are generally utilized to overlay a particular pattern on the wafer or a layer formed on the wafer. Generally a number of these masks are required for manufacturing a complete device on the wafer.
The earlier prior art lithography techniques rely upon optical techniques in which light is passed through a mask to overlay a pattern on the wafer. Generally, a pattern on the mask equated to a pattern design appearing on the surface of the wafer. However, as the semiconductor technology evolved to allow ever smaller device structures to be fabricated on a wafer, it became increasingly difficult to continue to use the standard optical techniques. It is generally theorized that as device features approach submicron dimensions of 0.25 microns and below, alternative techniques would be required to project patterns onto a wafer.
Due to the limitation imposed by the wavelength of light, resolution at the edges of these patterns tend to degrade when ordinary optical techniques are employed. Standard optical techniques utilizing ultra violet (UV) light will extend the lower range, but still fall short of desired resolution at extremely low ranges (under 0.25 microns). It was generally believed that technologies employing shorter wavelength would ultimately be required for lithography. A number of approaches have been suggested with x-ray lithography being viewed as the technology for use at these low submicron ranges.
However, recent experimentation in the area of phase shifting masks (PSMs) have shown that the PSM technology can be employed to extend the range of optical techniques currently being utilized. That is, the current I-line (at a wavelength of 356 nanometers) and deep ultra violet, or DUV (at a wavelength of 248 nanometers), optical photolithography techniques can be used with the phase shifting photomasks to provide the requisite resolution with sufficient depth of focus for fabricating semiconductor devices having dimensions in the order of 0.25 microns and below. It is believed that resolutions in the order of 0.1 micron resolution levels can be obtained with sufficient focus latitude by the use of ordinary lithography techniques when phase shifting techniques are applied.
It is generally understood that the technique for improving resolution in photolithography by the use of phase-shifting masks was first proposed by Levenson et al., ("Improving Resolution in Photolithography with a Phase-Shifting Mask", IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. ED-29, No. 12, December 1982, pp. 1828-1836) and later implemented by Terasawa et al. ("0.3-micron optical lithography using a phase-shifting mask", Proceedings of SPIE, Vol. 1088 Optical/Laser Microlithography II, 1989, pp. 25-32).
The conventional PSM comprises of creating phase shifting regions in the transparent areas of a photomask. These phase-shifting regions are formed either by depositing transparent films of appropriate thickness and then patterning them over the desired transparent areas using a second level lithography and etch technique or by etching vertical trenches into the quartz substrate. In both of these instances, the "edges" or ("walls") between the phase shifted and unshifted regions mostly result in a transition between high and low refractive index regions.
This sharp transition of the refractive index and the three dimensional structure cause scattering of light due to internal reflections at the edges and causes the transmitted light intensity and spacial profile to vary between the shifted region and the unshifted region and also leads to the "waveguiding" effect. The "waveguiding" effect results in the "funneling" of light into a narrow region in the "phase shifted" areas thereby causing nonuniformity in the aerial image spacial profile. Consequently, the imaging characteristics of conventional PSMs and uniformity of linewidths are degraded and is less than optimum. This degradation in linewidth uniformity also leads to problems with maintaining a desired aerial image in exposure characteristics.
It is appreciated that a technique that would reduce the scattering of light at the transition regions and eliminate the waveguiding effect would provide for a PSM having improved image and exposure characteristics, as well as maintaining a desired uniformity of linewidths across the entire printed image field. A type of PSM utilizing a light absorbing/attenuating sidewall is described in afore-mentioned copending application entitled "Phase Shifting Mask Structure with Absorbing/Attenuating Sidewalls for Improved Imaging". A method of fabricating such phase shifters is described herein.